


problematic

by rmaowl



Series: january [22]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Humor, Bitterness, Blue Eyes, Gen, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Nicknames, Office, Paperwork, Pet Names, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, aaron briefly considers murdering john and/or fighting john to the death, aka john calls alexander lexi literally one time, blue-eyed alexander !! with hints of purple !!! c’mon, crack probably, possibly a reincarnation au? esp w that last sentence? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Alexander bumps into Aaron's desk once or twice, scattering countless papers, sending them flying.





	problematic

Early on, Alexander learned that if one is not honest and upfront about one's opinions, repulsive opinions will be forced upon oneself. Aaron, who has not yet learned such a lesson, is forced to suffer through Alex's dogmatic rambling. Alex thinks that this is a very opportune arrangement. Aaron disagrees in a controlled, repressed manner, which is incredibly boring.

Here they are, in Aaron's office. Aaron appears very done with Alexander's shit, pinching the bridge of his nose. Words continue spilling from Alex's lips as he gestures nonsensically, spinning around the room, fueled by his uncontainable enthusiasm. His shoes tap and click against the wooden floor. He bumps into Aaron's desk once or twice, scattering countless papers, sending them flying. He doesn't bother to stoop down and help.

"You're a literal whirlwind, Lexi!" John laughs joyously as he passes the doorway. He sends an discourteous, uncooperative wink Aaron's way, because Aaron is blatantly mouthing _help me_ with panic-stricken eyes. The wink could mean either _he's all yours_ or _God bless America,_ depending on how one looks at it. John is personally shitting all over Aaron's family in this very moment. How unjust. Aaron is now temporarily granted the legal authority to murder John in cold blood.

Wait, no. Aaron is supposed to be the unproblematic mellow dad friend. This is wrong. Besides, John wouldn't allow himself to be murdered so simply. Some extraordinary battle would have to occur. Ugh. On second thought, Aaron would no longer like to engage in combat with one John Laurens.

Aaron's forehead, once again, becomes intimately acquainted with his desk.

Seconds later, Alex is insistently prodding his shoulder.

"Whatever you're going to ask, the answer is no," Aaron deadpans, barely lifting his head off his desk.

"C'mon," Alex protests, dragging out the word petulantly. He's halfway to throwing a tantrum like a toddler would. Aaron, being an actual parent, could probably deal with that better than he could deal with whatever the hell it was that Alex was doing previously.

" _What,_ " he spits out. The word holds no resemblance to a question. It sounds more like a retort. Alex accepts it anyway.

“I was wondering if you could tell me, like... _one_ opinion that you have.” His ultramarine eyes are bright and shiny, hints of lavender dancing in them. His hands are pressed to his cheeks. Aaron sighs heavily.

“You’re annoying,” he says, voice flat.

Alex blinks, momentarily stunned. He hums, then says in awe, “that is so valid.” A softer, more subdued grin spreads across his lips.

Alex settles down after that, sitting on the edge of Aaron’s desk, only piping up to share the occasional thought. All of said thoughts are strange. Alex is crushing numerous documents, most of them important.

Apparently, some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: bravery, battle, shoes  
> dialogue prompt: “whatever you're going to ask, the answer is no.”


End file.
